


[Podfic] Daydream in Capri Blue

by isindismay



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Italy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay
Summary: The Eroica gang visit the island of Capri and for once things seem to be going suspiciously well for Mr James.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Daydream in Capri Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daydream in Capri Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260144) by [isindismay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay). 



> One of the added joys of re-reading Eroica is seeing all of the exotic locales they visit which I have visited too. I have walked DOWN those steps in Capri, and let me tell you, it is no mean feat! 
> 
> Ciao for now!

[Click here to listen](https://soundcloud.com/user-540155373/daydream-in-capri-blue/s-BC9Az4e8Bhm)


End file.
